Conventional fluid pumps and internal combustion engines that comprise a ‘cranked’ reciprocating arrangement to drive a piston are of course well known and understood in the art. The demerit of these arrangements is the need, and losses arising from, the translation of linear motion of a piston into a rotational motion of the shaft to which the piston is attached.
Likewise, conventional apparatus for displacement or expansion of fluids, or which are operable by a flow of fluid through them, that comprise a reciprocating arrangement to drive a piston, suffer from the same problem.
A fluid compression apparatus which avoids the need for such a crank based translation from a linear to a rotational motion is highly desirable.
Likewise, an apparatus which achieves the same technical effect as conventional fluid displacement, expansion or flow apparatus, but which avoids the need for such conventional crank translation from a linear to a rotational motion, is highly desirable.